


nice to finally meet the evil twin

by CoraClavia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e25 Worst Case Scenario, F/M, Things I Regret, am I trash?, consist of nothing, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraClavia/pseuds/CoraClavia
Summary: It's not like Kathryn wasn't going to play through Insurrection Alpha.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	nice to finally meet the evil twin

Kathryn tugs self-consciously at her collar. Not that it’s really different from her usual uniform, of course. It fits just fine. But she’s never cared for herself in this shade of gold. It just never seems right with her complexion. And she’s so accustomed to command red that seeing gold, down there at the edge of her peripheral vision, is not quite right.

Of course, that’s not really important. 

What _is_ important is the fact that holo-Chakotay has just joined her in the corridor, and he’s telling her in a distinctly conspiratorial tone that neither Tuvok nor Janeway are very popular with everyone right now...

She should be concentrating more on his words, but she’s a little stuck.

There’s a tension to his jaw, something smoldering and dark that she hasn’t seen from him since - since the beginning, she supposes - and it’s, well. 

It’s distracting.

“Are you with me?”

And then he looks down at her, his eyes dark and blazing, and _oh_. 

She remembers, slightly too late, that this is Bad Chakotay, and he is the antagonist in this scenario, because he is stealing her ship without her permission and that’s something she just can’t excuse, dimples or not. 

But his presence is overpowering, and she can’t even lie to herself and pretend she doesn’t find it hotly, shockingly attractive. The heat that floods her body at his sudden proximity is as powerful as it is _entirely inappropriate_.

* * *

When he starts his takeover of the bridge, Kathryn tries to save Harry and gets a phaser beam to the chest in about four seconds. 

She doesn’t even see which mutineer killed her, which is disappointing.

* * *

She tries going along with it the next time, and _that_ means she gets to see him back in his Maquis clothing, sleeves rolled up.

She’d forgotten how much she liked those clothes.

He leans over her station. “How are those modifications coming along, Crewman?”

“Almost finished.” 

He flashes her a grin, and if the Maquis clothing were one thing, the dimples - oh, dear. “Good work.”

Of course, she soon gets to witness the surreal vision of herself talking to Chakotay through the viewscreen. _“You just threatened the wrong woman, Chakotay.”_ She has to bite back a grin at that. _Good girl, Captain_. That seems like something she’d say. And it really did sound fearsome.

* * *

She gets phasered by her holo-self three minutes later, and she feels oddly proud.

* * *

Her third try is when she tries a new strategy.

Well, it _starts_ innocently. Most of this scenario has led her to fit into the group, acting like any other crewman. But what if she steps forward and tries negotiating with him?

For a moment, she thinks he’s about to shoot her, but after a long look at Ayala, who nods slightly, Chakotay looks back at her. “All right, crewman. Let’s see if you can change my mind.”

He follows her down the corridors, but stops her when she turns as if to go towards the first officer’s office.

“No.” He gestures with the phaser. “Captain’s quarters.”

Kathryn blinks. She wasn’t expecting that. “Really?”

That gets her a surprisingly wry smile from a man who’s forcibly mutineering a ship. “They’re mine now anyway.”

Well then.

So she walks into her - _his_ \- quarters with him close at her heels, his phaser trained on her the whole time. 

When she turns back to face him, he catches her off-guard, yet again. Chakotay - her Chakotay - never uses his height to intimidate her. But _this_ Chakotay has no such qualms. He walks right into her space like it’s a challenge, and she swallows hard.

“So?”

His prompt startles her. “I - what?”

“You seem to think you’re going to convince me to be lenient, Starfleet.” He gives her a crooked half-smile, dark and a little menacing, and it’s overwhelmingly attractive. And what’s worse, he seems to know it.

“I can.”

“Oh, really?” He takes a step closer, backing her up against the bulkhead, and she catches her breath. “You think I’m that easy to convince?”

She _cannot_ believe she is doing this. But...it’s all fake anyway, right? 

“I think maybe I can be persuasive.”

Kathryn reaches hesitantly for her jacket and tugs it off, and she absolutely doesn’t miss the way his eyes get darker.

“I like it so far.” His voice is lower than she’s used to. Rougher. “Keep going, Starfleet.”

She tugs her shirt over her head, telling herself _I’m going to stop, any second now, I really -_

But as soon as she drops it on the floor beside her, he moves swiftly and then suddenly his mouth is on hers and her mind goes blank.

She’s vaguely aware of him setting his phaser down on her coffee table, and she vaguely, distantly thinks maybe she should grab it, but then he buries his fingers in her hair and tilts her face up towards his and then his tongue is teasing hers, rough and hot and demanding -

Kathryn pulls away with a gasp. 

“Computer, end program.”

She puts her shirt back on and flees the holodeck, and her heart rate doesn’t slow to normal until after she’s back in her quarters. 

* * *

She calls that run-through a draw.

* * *

At dinner that night, Chakotay is his usual charming, easygoing self, and Kathryn just can’t quite get her balance.

But the food is delicious - Ensign Szerelemhegyi in Engineering gave her detailed instructions for replicating a meatless paprikash with mushrooms and chickpeas, and she was nervous, but it turned out absolutely delicious - and Chakotay has her chuckling as he recounts the latest exploits of a pair of crewmen in astrometrics who decided to tape their thumbs to their hands and see how long they could get away with it.

(As it turns out: half a shift. She’s not sure whether to be impressed or worried.)

After they clear up the dishes, they settle on the couch with wine, and she finally toes her shoes off and sheds her jacket. 

“Dinner was delicious, Kathryn,” he says for the third time. “If you’re not careful, I’ll have you promoted to Neelix’s assistant.”

“Well, _that’s_ a risky move,” she teases. “You’d subject the entire crew to my cooking?”

The grin he gives her is downright cheeky. “What’s life without a little danger?”

She reaches for her wineglass as he pauses, leaning back against the cushions.

“So have you played through that holodeck program I mentioned?”

She was hoping they could avoid that topic.

She lets herself stall, taking a sip of wine, and finally she has to answer. “I did.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What did you think?”

She thought a lot of things that she certainly isn’t going to share. 

So she settles on a safe answer. “It’s incredibly well-done. I can understand why it’s getting popular.”

“You enjoyed it?”

 _Too much_.

“I did.”

“Hmm.”

Uh-oh. “What?”

Chakotay’s nothing if not perceptive, even when she’d rather he weren’t. “Is something wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

And he wouldn’t be Chakotay if he just let it go, would he? “Forgive me for pointing it out, but you seem like you’re trying to hide something.”

“I’m not hiding anything.” It’s reflexive, and not even she believes it.

“You’re blushing.”

“Am I?”

“And now you’re stalling.” He tilts his head slightly, fixing her with a keen gaze like she’s a portrait he’s studying, and damn it, she can feel her cheeks getting warmer. Apparently she can’t blame the candlelight. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing, Commander.” There. Maybe his rank will get the point across.

“You’re avoiding my eyes, so it’s definitely something.”

She pauses for a long moment, and of course he notices that, too. “If you’re trying to spare my feelings, Kathryn, it’s all right. You don’t have to worry about it. I didn’t play through, but I turned it on long enough to see my doppelganger saying some unkind things about you and Tuvok.”

“I can assure you I didn’t take it personally.”

“Good.” He beams at her over his glass. “I was a little worried you might find it uncomfortable. Me, leading a mutiny? From what little I saw, that version of me seems like a deeply unpleasant one.”

“He wasn’t -” 

She stops, because she doesn’t know how to answer that in a way that’s not incriminating. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Kathryn?” He gets that look on his face, and she thinks, _oh no_. “Were you - _attracted_ to him?”

“What? No, of course not.”

The moment the words leave her, she realizes she answered that far too quickly. 

Sure enough, he grins, looking entirely too pleased with himself. She tries to glare at him, but his dimples seem to indicate that she’s missing “glare” by a mile. “There’s no need to be smug.”

“Why would I be smug?” The dimples are still there. “It’s not your fault I’m so irresistible.”

“ _Commander_ -”

Her tone is a warning shot, but it must have missed his port bow, because he’s not fazed. On the contrary: he still looks delighted.

(And he doesn’t even know that she ended the program right as they were -)

“Maybe I really should try that mutiny,” he muses, still looking insufferably smug. “I never realized Kathryn Janeway liked bad boys.”

Her cheeks are burning. She considers throwing her wineglass at him, but he’d probably enjoy that too much.

“I’ll have you know, Commander, I was well on my way to ending your little mutiny in that program.”

“You were?” Curiosity flares up, his eyes brightening. “How’d you do it? Records seem to show that no one’s succeeded.”

Kathryn’s still flushed, but she decides he’s had the upper hand for too much of this conversation.

And she’s going to change that.

So she drapes her arm over the back of the couch, fixing him with a smokey gaze. Just like his holo-version, his eyes darken, but this is different. She can feel the heat between them, his own body as solid and real as hers.

“I persuaded you.”

“And how’d you do that?”

She sets her glass down on the table and leans forward, just a hint closer into his personal space. “Apparently you’re not the only one who’s irresistible, Commander.”

He’s drifting closer, into her space like he’s drawn in by gravity, slow and inevitable. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“So you’re saying – you _seduced_ me out of stealing your ship?”

She licks her lips reflexively, watching his eyes drop to stare at her mouth. “You think it wouldn’t work?”

“I didn’t say that.” He’s looking at her like he wants to devour her. “But what if I was just letting you seduce me?”

“ _Letting_ you?”

He shrugs. He’s so close, they’re almost touching. She can feel the heat of his breath on her mouth. “Maybe I was the one distracting you. Giving you a false sense of security.”

Oh, so he thinks he’s still winning, does he?

She slides one hand up his chest, watching in satisfaction as his breath quickens. She can feel his pulse, racing under her palm through the material of his uniform.

“We’ll see about that.”

And instead of waiting for him to up the ante, she goes for broke, leans in what feels like half a centimeter, and kisses him.

It’s pure electricity, and in a fraction of a second, she realizes _I’m not going to win this_.

But before she can freeze or pull away, he’s kissing her back.

It starts soft and tentative, both of them waiting for the other to chicken out, but in a few seconds, it’s neither soft nor tentative.

He buries his hands in her hair, nipping at her bottom lip, soothing the sting with his tongue. It’s deep and slow and wet and before she knows what’s happening, he’s working her shirt free from her waistband, tugging impatiently until he can get his hand under it, and the shock of his fingers on her bare skin makes her shiver, her back arching involuntarily. He presses her back against the cushions, and she feels hotly, deliciously weak.

They finally pull apart to breathe, and she’s gasping, her heart pounding against her ribs. He presses his forehead to hers, and just as she’s about to ask him what he’s thinking, he pulls her closer, sliding one big hand over her hip, tugging her into his lap, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Alright, Kathryn,” he murmurs against her mouth. “I surrender.”

* * *

The next morning at senior staff meeting, Kathryn’s proud of herself for bringing up the holonovel in a very casual way.

Chakotay won’t stop smiling, but thankfully, it doesn’t seem like anyone’s noticing.

Meanwhile, she’s infinitely grateful that Starfleet uniforms include turtlenecks that are high enough to hide...certain…hematomas.

* * *

(Kathryn decides that, all things considered: she and Chakotay both won this round.)

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for how attractive I find Sexy Evil Mutiny Chakotay.


End file.
